Silent Hill the room Mayura's version
by Yeliah Drahcoub
Summary: a Rewrite of an other story i wrote Mayura is trapped inside her new apartment after a series of unexplained events happen join her and Loki as she solves the mystery of room 302 and Walter Sullivan, T rated for swearing and very Out of character Mayura and a few character changes.
1. Chapter 1

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Matantei Loki Ragnarok belong to Sakura Kinoshita and Silent Hill belongs to Konami.**

**please support the official release.**  
**_**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

Mayura's p.o.v:

20yrs and living it up in my new apartment awesome right? Till five days later I woke up and the door chained shut and no matter how many time I knock and bang on it or yell for help no one outside can hear me and to make it even weirder this hole appeared in the bathroom.

Loki's p.o.v :

Mayura hasn't been around for a while and that worries me since her father passed away I've been keeping an eye on her by his request I showed up the apartment I was about to knock when I felt an eerie presence emanating from the room.

I noticed the door was locked so I changed myself into a hamster and crawled under it, I scurried through the hall into the bedroom where Mayura was sleeping, I changed back to my human form and sat down next to her when I touched her cheek and blinked ,

Mayura's dream Loki's p.o.v

_My eyes snapped opened as I heard a man scream in terror I looked up and realized I was on Mayura couch in the living the TV was showing nothing but static "Am I in her dream?" I wondered out loud I heard the bedroom door open and saw Mayura walk in surveying the room cautiously as if this were a regular occurrence "what is with this room?" she said to herself "that's what I'd like to know."_

_I said to her when she didn't respond I realized she couldn't hear or see me! I was panicking a little till Mayura voice brought me back "it's…covered in blood and rust." she said as I watched her trail a finger over the side of her bookshelf,_

_she then turned towards the kitchen but stopped in front of me looked up at the wall where a large stain was showing "creepy…it kinda looks like a face." she said examining it as I hmmed in agreement while she continued to the fridge "this is my room isn't it?" she hissed but seem to think for moment "…or is it?" Mayura mumbled._

_Suddenly a chill filled room causing me to stand and Mayura to look around the room in a panic before setting her sights on the stain her eyes widen with shock and horror I whirled around in response to whatever was threatening her only to feel the same shock and horror at I saw._

_Something was seeping through the walls and was spreading around the room I watched as it spread to the stain and reeled back in shock as a something that use to be a man pulled itself out of the wall fall to the floor and start to crawl toward Mayura who tried to backed away only to fall the thing stood over her before tripping on a chair landing on Mayura…, _

End of dream.

My eyes snapped open as Mayura started to wake up I turned myself invisible just in time too I don't need her asking questions as to how I got in here.

THIRD PERSONS POV:

Mayura woke up in a panic but calmed herself down and sighed as she said "oh man… what a dream." She mumble tiredly she hadn't slept well few nights she sat at the edge of her bed for a few moments to collect herself before standing up and picking up the phone on her nightstand and tried calling someone for the umpteenth time only to let out a shaky sigh.

"it's still not working." she slammed the receiver down she got ready to leave her bedroom when the phone rang causing Mayura to stare in shock she picked up the phone though there seemed to be a lo of interference.

"hello?…"

"…Help…ME!"

"W-what?"

Mayura lifted the phone's base then saw something that shocked her, Loki stared at Mayura confused expression then noticed same thing she did "the cords cut!" she said in confusion she put the phone down and backed away from it before looking out the window by her desk Loki joined her,

the two watched as everything seemed normal outside but there was one person that stuck out a Latina woman in a purple cropped shirt and very short black skirt was standing at the subway entrance before going down the stairs neither of knew why but for some reason felt like something bad was going to happened to that woman.

Mayura let out another sigh before leaving her bed room and up to the front door of her apartment that had an assortment of locks and chains keeping it locked and Mayura trapped "five days ago that's when the nightmares started…I've haven't been able to leave since then." Loki listened intently to Mayura's "self" recollection "the windows are sealed the phone and TV don't work and no one outside can hear me when I yell or knock of the door for help…this is just insane!"

Loki examined the door and saw a small message in red 'don't go out Walter' he frowned as Mayura voiced out his very thoughts "what the hell is going on here!?" there was a smash from outside causing Mayura to look through peephole outside in the hall was a high school student picking up groceries "it's that high school girl who rents the apartment next what was her name…Sherry! That's right Sherry Takumara."

They heard Sherry let out a frustrated sigh "Oh, man… I hope my luck changes before the party." and with that they heard her footsteps retreat to her apartment.

Mayura crossed her arms and gave the door a once over then noticed a scrap of paper poking out from under it she picked it up and examined it,

"MoMmY wHy dOn'T U WakE uP?"

The note appeared to have been written by a child Mayura furrowed her brow before walking over towards the large chest in her living room she opened it and pulled out a scrapbook and placed the note inside before putting the book back in the chest then walked over toward the windows and briefly glanced at the radio before turning it on while looked outside at the windows of her neighbors as the radio played an advertisement for an American resort town called Silent Hill, Loki saw Mayura perk up a bit at the name.

"huh…I've been to Silent Hill before even took pictures for my college photography class." she mumble before turning from the windows then noticed a scrap of paper peeking out from behind the shelf she picked it read Loki watched as her expression changed from curiosity to disturbed befuddlement,

"What is this? Some freaky satanic bible page? Well I can't know for sure the rest is too faded to read…" the sudden sound of glass breaking made the two of them jump Loki followed Mayura as she ran to her bathroom.

Mayura Pov

"What in fresh hell?" I said as gaped at the giant hole in the wall of my bathroom with a large pipe sticking out of it and an odd red circle that reminded me of FMA, I could hears voices mainly it children laughing in a mockingly fashion "is-is s-somebody in there?" I couldn't help but stutter this was some class 4 freaky ass shit! I swallowed my fear and stared at the hole unsure "ca-can I get out this way?" I was pretty sure I could I just have to pull the pipe out.

End of Mayura POV

Loki watched as Mayura approached the hole wrapping her hands around the pipe and a gave it a hard tug pulling it out in one try he then watched her secure in a belt loop on her jean capris making it resemble a sword in a way, Loki then watched in shock as Mayura climbed and crawled into the hole and he immediately followed.


	2. Cynthia

**The following is a non profit fan based story, ****Matantei Loki Ragnarok belong to ****Sakura Kinoshita and Silent Hill belongs to Konami.**

**please support the official release.**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

Loki's P.o.v

After crawling in the hole everything went dark when I woke up I found myself next to Mayura on an escalator something didn't this place had a sickening aura to it like and infected wound , I heard Mayura coming to "what the hell?!" she groggily exclaimed as she looked around .

"Mayura." I said seriously deciding to make my presence know but stared at her in when she didn't respond I reached out and my hand went through her shoulder just like in her dream she couldn't hear or see me I felt a rush of anger go through whatever sealed my powers and Mayura in this twisted reality had no intentions of letting her go anytime soon I let out a frustrated growl and punched wall leaving a small crater,

Hmmm apparently I can still interact with inanimate objects.

End of Loki's P.o.v

Third P.o.v

Mayura walked short distance in what she assumed was a subway service hall or basement when she spotted the familiar Latina from outside her she seemed troubled then turned when she hears Mayura approach her eyes lit up in both disappointment and happiness both Loki and Mayura guessed disappointment because Mayura wasn't a man and happiness because she found someone who could help her.

"who are you? What's you're name?"

"Mayura. And you are?"

The woman snickered "This is my dream and you don't know my name? it Cynthia." Mayura and Loki arched a brow at the woman.

"your dream?"

"that's right. A dream and odd one at that I usually dream about men I hope I wake up soon."

"uh-huh…So you think this is all a dream do you?"

"well if it's not a dream what is it?"

Mayura looked around the place trying think up an answer when an arm snaked its way around her shoulder her eye twitched as she faced it's owner a smirking Cynthia "_Oh boy here it comes" _Mayura thought knowing that look all too well from the bimbos in horror movies they always died first.

"anyway I want to get out of here. But, I can't find the exit. Say…will you help me find it? I kinda of scared all alone I'll even take you shopping later as a thank-you or..."

"Whoa! Okay…no! here's the deal toots I'll help you out of here on one condition, never ever flirt with me again Mayura D. don't swing that."

"ooh what a firecracker…I don't see why your so cranky honey it's jus a dream might as well have some fun."

Mayura stuck her tongue out at the retreating woman's back before following her unaware of the laughing God following behind her although he wasn't too keen on her had to agree with Cynthia his Mayura was indeed a firecracker he remembered when she started to become more…bold and rambunctious was around her last year of high school although she stopped getting over excited and yelling mystery but the thrill never left her, she even surprised him when she said she might consider becoming a Genealogy if she couldn't make it as a detective, "being a DNA detective can be just as awesome as a police detective." she told him Loki smiled at the memory when Cynthia groan he and Mayura stopped and looked at the other woman clutching her Mayura furrowed her brow in concern.

"urg…wait a minute."

"what's wrong?"

"oh I think I'm gonna puke!"

"Charming…"

Mayura watched as Cynthia ran into the washroom and after about ten minutes waiting patiently heard the door open "finally I did you…" Mayura eyes widen in shock when a dog like creature with green rotting flesh and a long tongue came out of the washroom falling to the ground dead followed by two others that sniffed it's corps she watched in disgust as their tongues acted a spears stabbing into the dead dog and started sucking on it's blood and innards.

Mayura quickly took out the pipe and swung at one of the Dogs hitting it a few times before knocking it to the ground and stomping its head in she heard growling behind her and ducked just as the second one lunged at sending itself into the wall stunning Mayura the brought the pipe down on it back seemingly breaking it and stomping it's head in as well.

As soon as the fight was over Mayura ran into the Women's room to look for Cynthia only to find it empty and another hole in the wall both she and Loki crawled into.

When Mayura and Loki woke up they were back in Mayura's apartment they looked around confused as to how they got there "what another dream…but it seemed so real."

"Or could it be I was really inside that woman's dream?"

"no no that's just stupid, what am I thinking?

Mayura got up she and Loki left the bedroom they went into the living room Mayura noticed something off about her cabinets between the kitchen island and couch they had be pushed out of the way a bit she grabbed hold of it and moved it out of the away and discovered a some writing and a hole in the wall and most surprisingly a gun she picked it up and tucked it in to her belt before looking through the hole.

Mayura could see into Sherry's room on the through the hole it appeared she was looking for the broom sitting right in front her. Mayura pulled away from the hole "man I feel like such a pervert." she said with a grimace the sudden ringing from her telephone interrupted her self guilt trip she and Loki ran back into her room where she warily answered the phone.

"hello?"

"where did you go?"

"Cynthia?"

"hurry…save…me!"

"wait what?"

"if you need a token…there's one here."

"hello?…hello!?"

Mayura slammed the phone down and ran into the bathroom Loki followed and the went down the hole again, Mayura let out a yelp when she landed on her side on the washroom floor groaned and got up brushing herself off the looked in the stall behind her "holy sh…!" inside was a statue of Cynthia with bloody hands holding a token Mayura cautiously poked the statue with her pipe before grabbing the token and Exiting the washroom.

Mayura and Loki made their way to the station running into another one of those creatures which Mayura had dubbed Sniffer Dogs it wasn't much of a challenge and Loki was quite impressed with how Mayura could handle herself pretty well in combat .

As they entered the subway stair case an eerie chill over took the mood as the static/squishy sound felled the stairwell Mayura let out a gasped as two ghosts manifested themselves before her and with them Mayura felt a wave of pain hit her body as they approached she clutched her head and raised her pipe knocked them away from her she took the opportunity to run in to the train station where she heard Cynthia call out from the subway car.

" Mayura I'm in here! Hurry, Please! Somebody's coming!?"

Mayura put her hands up and waved them a little to calmed the hysterical woman before a ghostly hand phased through the floor to grab Mayura's ankle she stomped on it before running to the front car to the conductors cab and pressing the door release switch as a ghostly head phased through the side of the car next to her Mayura smacked the ghost over the head with her pipe before running back the Cynthia.

"Stay close!" Mayura ordered Cynthia just nodded and followed her through the maze of subway cars during they're escape Loki glanced behind them only to as they came upon a storeroom Mayura hadn't noticed yet Loki sighed grimly as he kicked an empty can lightly making a small noise getting Mayura's attention whirled around at the noise and realized who was missing "Cynthia…"

Mayura and Loki walked over to the ladder and climbed down in to a service tunnel and another station platform after taking out a sniffer and watching what looked like a giant worm protruding from the ceiling and failing about they heard the PA system turn on.

"Mayura, I found the exit please come to the turnstile!"

"Mayura I found the Exit please come the turnstile. Please, he's coming!"

They ran to the one of the trains for a moment where another sniffer was waiting Mayura took it out and while examine the drivers can she found a 9-iron before running up to the exit escalator where she found an energy drink she put it away in her waist pack before stepping on the escalator she took a breath thinking she have a few moments to rest.

suddenly Mayura and Loki heard several growls and barely got out the way of getting hit by a monster that popped out of the wall Mayura looked up and saw more she crouched down and pushed herself against the rail of escalator she swallowed hard as she was just barely in their reach and let out a sigh of relief as she go to the top and ran to the turnstile and ticket booth but notice a purse and make up scattered about.

"these must be Cynthia's." Mayura stated as she approached the ticket booth door the noticed a bronze plate with a woman and the word 'Temptation' on it hanging on the door she examined it briefly before putting it in her bag and entered the room.

_You lie, silent there before me._

_Your tears, they mean nothing to me._

Nothing or numbness that's what Mayura felt when she saw the bloody carnage when she found Cynthia she snapped out of her stupor and went to Cynthia's side "Hey! Are you alright?!" Mayura asked as she lifted the injured woman's head up to her lap and held her hand she glance at her chest briefly but focused on the injured woman who rested a shaky bloody hand on Mayura's cheek.

_The wind howling at the window,_

_The love you never gave,_

"it-it's just a-a dream rig-right?"

_I give to you,_

_Really don't deserve it,_

"I th-think I that…I think I had too much to drink last-last night."

_But now, there's nothing you can do._

_So sleep, in your only memory_

"I never …got that chance to-to go with you…"

_Of me, my dearest mother..._

Mayura bit her lip as Cynthia squeezed her hand she squeezed right back to comfort the dying woman

"I…I…feel like I'm dying!" Mayura winced at the woman's words "Shhh…it's okay Cynthia … it's just a dream remember?" She said trying to calm Cynthia down who let out a labored whimper before going limp

_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes._

_[Goodbye]_

Mayura knew she was gone Mayura gently placed Cynthia's head on the ground and rested the deceased woman's hands over her chest and gently closed her eyes before standing up and leaving.

_It was always you that I despised._

_I don't feel enough for you to cry_

Loki briefly glanced at the body one last time and that when he noticed the numbers carved into Cynthia's chest 16121.

_[oh well]_

_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes,_

_[Goodbye],_

_[Goodbye],_

Mayura and Loki woke up feeling exhausted Mayura groaned "oh man Cynthia." said pinching the bridge of her nose while she collected herself as the wail of an ambulance sounded from outside "what now?" she went to the windows and saw the very ambulance parked at the entrance of the subway Mayura felt a bubble of dread and disbelief consume her as she ran out of her bedroom.

The sound of her radio greeted them as they walked it a moment to realize I was actually two outside the subway talking and not a radio show.

"hurry up and get that Ambulance! Quit yapping and move her already!"

"damn…she got numbers carved into her chest, I wonder if…"

The single seemed to die and she shut the radio off and starred out the window again "you're here aren't you Loki?" Loki stared at Mayura in shock wondering how she could have noticed him he was practically a ghost and as he knew she wasn't extra sensitive to the other side he noticed she was now leaning against the window with arms crossed smirking slightly as she 'faced' him

"you're probably wondering how I knew you were here? Well you have to remember I'm am a Miko just can't see the supernatural doesn't mean I can't sense it well up in till recently…" he stared at her not really sure what to do in this situation he looked down at her coffee table seeing some pens and a notepad he quickly start to scribbled down an answer to give her he finished walked up to her and stroked her cheek.

" anyway now I'm starting to see things and I feel like they're trying to tell me something but I don't know what…yet." Mayura sighed sadly as she to comprehend what was happen to her life when she felt a warm tingle move across her cheek she looked up and a saw a floating notepad and smiled at the message.

"_**what ever happens I'm with you always!"**_

"alrighty then let's do this partner…" Loki smiled and kissed her forehead which Mayura gently touched before looking over at the front "there's a red note under the door." she said seriously as went to pick it up Loki read it over her shoulder it was diary page it said something about a cult and a town dated April 8th.

Mayura added the diary page to her scrapbook before going back to the hole "did it get bigger?" Loki observed the hole it did indeed grow as Mayura and him climbed in and were sent to the otherworld.

**To be continued **

**Note what Mayura wearing: A thin Grey hoodie a dark blue shirt and jean capris a waist pack and dark green vans and her hair is tied in a ponytail.**


End file.
